Which one?
by 1DreamerAt
Summary: You just moved to L.A. and meet some new people, what are you gonna do when you find out one of them or all of them  like you?
1. Chapter 1and Chapter 2

PART 1:

Imagine You are in the middle of your early morning run through the park. You just moved to LA because of your modeling transfer from NYC. You get back to your new neighborhood and notice another moving van across your house. Your still a block away so you walk a little slower so you can see if you could somehow know the person moving in.

*you accidentally run into someone*

You: "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, are you-you uhh…"

?: "If you're asking if okay, I'm fine,"*laughs a little*

You: "Oh umm right, yeah that's what I was gonna say. Um im sorry."

?: "you already said that… so you live around here?" *He smiled at you trying to look into your eyes*

You: *You are so utterly speechless because of how deeply green his eyes are* "uh. Ye-yeah. Um im new here. And you?

?: "Just helping a friend of mine move in to that house over there.*He points to the house that's directly across from yours*

You: "Oh that's cool. I guess. Um My name is (YN). What's your name?*You can feel yourself over heat and turn red*

?: "Name's Kendall. Kendall Schmidt.

You: "That's weird. You look so familiar. Could I have seen you from somewhere?

Kendall: "You could've seen me on the T.V. show Big Time Rush. Or I could just look like your boyfriend."

You: *nervously laughing* "Maybe that's it. And umm I don't have a boyfriend."*You smile and look away*

*Its quiet for a couple seconds… he's about to say something, but someone interrupted*

?: "HEY KENDALL! COME HERE DUDE WE NEED SOME HELP!"

Kendall: "OKAY HOLD ON!"

*He turns to you and smiles*

Kendall: "Looks like I'm needed. Hope to see you around then, (YN)?"

You: "Sure, bye Kendall."

*Kendall walks off and goes into the house. You're still standing there in complete awe. You just met the Kendall Schmidt that all your friends love to talk about. You walk home re-thinking the entire conversation over that you had with him. You finally reach your home and go inside to make yourself breakfast and take a good shower. After all of that you sit down to enjoy your book*

*There's a knock at the door. You reluctantly get up to answer it, but on your way there you accidentally trip over your dog, Ruby.*

?: "Hey, You alright in there!"

You: "Yeah hold on!"

*You manage to get yourself up and open the door.*

You: (Still brushing the dirt off you knee)"Sorry about that I-I-I…"

*You looked up to see the most amazing brown eyes you could ever see and an amazingly perfect smile*

?: "You? Fell?

You: "Uhhh yeah. I tripped over my dog.*You give sort of an embarrassed look*

?: "Oh. I'm sorry. Well um my name is Logan, and uh I just moved in across the street. I don't mean to be a bother, but I was wondering If you could lend me a can opener. I kinda forgot to buy a new one before I threw out my old one,

You: "Nice to meet you Logan, I'm (YN) I'm also new here I just moved in yesterday. Yeah I can let you borrow my can opener. I'll be right back. Why don't you come in while I go find it."

Logan:" Sure thanks."

PART 2:

#Imagine *You run into your kitchen to get the can opener when you hear Logan talking to Ruby. You smile to yourself then walk back to him and see him squatting next to Ruby petting her.*

You: "Um Here ya go."*You hand it to him*

Logan: *Getting up* "Thanks, I'll bring them right back when I'm done. So what's her name?"

You: "Ruby, she refuses to wear her collar inside so I don't bother fighting her about it. And um okay. I'll be waiting."

*He thanks you again and jogs across the street and disappears behind his door*

*LOGANS HOME*

Logan: "Hey Kendall, that girl we say you with earlier, she is really cute and super nice."

Kendall: "Yeah I know right? Although my foot still hurts from when she walked into me."

Logan: "Haha wow. Man up dude. What's funny is she tripped over her dog while getting to the door. I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say she is pretty clumsy."

Kendall: "Yeah maybe."*Takes the can opener away from Logan and opens the canned goods they were gonna cook for their barbeque.*

Logan: "Well I'm gonna go take this back now."

Kendall:" Whoa, can I take it back? I mean I did see her first."

Logan: "Nope, I told her I would take it back. So I'm going to keep my word and give it back to her myself."

*They start arguing about who gets to go give it to you.*

?: "Dudes why don't you both just go! Y'all are giving me a headache!"

Logan&Kendall: "Stay outta this James!"

James: "Fine I will."*then looks to Carlos and gives him the look to grab the can opener*

*Carlos and James walk outside to the front door of Logans home.*

James: "Did you get it?"

Carlos: "Yeah I got it! So what are we gonna do?"

James: "We. Are gonna go give it back to that girl across the street. I think her name is (YN)"

Carlos: "Okay let's go."

*YOUR PLACE*

*It's been about 5 min since you sat down to read your book, Ruby is sitting on your lap and you are deep into the book. Then you hear a knock at the door. You jump up and fix your hair and straighten you clothes hoping it's Kendall or Logan*

You: *As you open the door* "It's about ti… Oh, you're not Logan."

James: "Yeah, he's back at the house with Kendall. My name is James by the way."

Carlos: "And I'm Carlos. here's your can opener."*He gives it to ya*

You: "Nice to meet you both. I'm (YN)."

Carlos and James: "We know"*They both smile*

*In your head*

"OHMYGOSH WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO CUTE!"

James: "It was swell meeting you. We gotta head back so we can finish up cooking for our barbeque."

You: "Oh. Okay. Nice meeting you too. Same with you Carlos."

Carlos: "Say, would you like to join us this afternoon. At our party?"

You: "Sure sounds like fun. What time should I head over?"

James and Carlos: "We could take you there now if you like?"

You: "Okay, come on in. I gotta change first."*You open the door wider to let 'em in*


	2. Chapter 3

You: "I'll be down in like 5 minutes! I promise." *You walk up your stairs to get dressed.*

James and Carlos: "Okay." *They sit down on your couch and play with Ruby.*

*While your getting dressed up stairs*

James: "Dude, Kendall and Logan were right about (Your name)."

Carlos: "I know right! She is really cute and she seems really nice!"

James: "So who do you think she likes?"

Carlos: "Well, probably no one yet, I mean she did just meet us."

James: "True Bro, true. So."

Carlos: "So."

James: "Do you like her?"

Carlos: *Looks over at James* "Why? Do you?"

James: *Looks at Carlos* "Yeah. Do you?"

Carlos: "I'm not sure yet. I just met the girl dude. Wait, you just met her too! So what do you like about her?"

James: "I think she is really cute and she seems like she would be a great person to be with."

Carlos: "Alrighty then."

*You start coming down the stairs in short shorts and a cute racerback tank.*

You: "Is this alright?"

*Carlos and James just stare and nod their heads and you just laugh a little.*

You: "Well thanks I guess." *you start blushing* "Am I gonna need anything else?"

James: "Well if you want to go swimming I suggest bringing a swimsuit and a towel."

You: "Oh darn, I didn't buy a new one after I threw my last one out. Well maybe some other time then?"

James: "It's alright, we can do something else then."

You: "But I don't wanna deprive you guys from swimming!"

Carlos: "But you won't be because we can go swimming anytime now that Logan has bought the place."

James: "Yeah seriously and besides we can't force you to do anything."

You: "Are you guys sure?"

James and Carlos: *They look at each other* "Yes!"

You: "Okay then let's go!" *You pick up your keys and shoulder bag*

James: "Alright lets do this!"

Carlos: "Yeah!"

*You guys walk over to Logan's new house*

You: "Thanks again for inviting me over."

Carlos: "No problem. You seem like a really nice person so why wouldn't we invite you over."

You: "Aw, that's so sweet Carlos. Thanks."

*You and Carlos smile at each other and you begin to blush*

James: *notices what's going on.* "Well (YN) we're here let's go inside and see what the other two are up to right now. When we left they were fighting."

You: *You look away from Carlos and look to James* "Fighting? Why?"

Carlos and James:*Look at each other* "Something really interesting."

You: *look a little baffeled* "Oh. Okay then."

*Carlos opens the door and notions for you to go in first*

You: *blushing and smiling* "What a gentleman."

Carlos: "I try." *smiles back at you*

James: "Okay then."

*You go in and see Logan and Kendall arguing.*

Logan: "C'mon man! She totally likes me I know it!"

Kendall: "Believe what you want man, but I know that she likes me wayy more than you."

Logan: "She would never like you because you're such a dork bro!"

Kendall: "Me a dork? Of course but chicks dig it! They love guys who are themselves."

Logan: "Whatev-"

James: *begins to yell over Kendall and Logan.* "Hey guys guess who we brought over to hang out with us!"

Carlos: "Yeah, it's (YN). Ya know the one you two met earlier."

*Kendall and Logan stop yelling and look over at you.*

You: "Hey Logan. Hey Kendall. What's going on?"


End file.
